The present invention relates generally to closures employing closure lift assist struts to maintain closures in open positions, and assist with opening and closing of the closures.
Rear closure assemblies (e.g., hatches, deck lids, lift gates, and lift glass) for vehicles often have pressurized gas struts that assist in pivoting the closure into its open position, as well as holding it open to allow for accessing of the rear compartment. The pressures of the piston and cylinder assemblies, as well as the mounting location of the ball joints on each end of these struts must be designed to balance opening efforts and hold open force with closing efforts, often compromising all three. This is particularly difficult given the temperature ranges in which the struts must operate, and over the long life of the vehicle.